Perfect Jerk
by Nara-sama
Summary: Len loves his parents and they love him. Rin has been adopted by the Kagamine family, AKA Len's family. Len's family is very rich. Len despises Rin, and is mean to her all the time. She hates it. Will Len feel guilty? Will his hatred bloom into love? Read to find out! (Rated T for language!)
1. New Sister

This is my second fanfic! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the shota or the bunny, or the other singing programs. -.-

* * *

><p>Len's POV:<p>

"Len, we're home!" I hear my parents yell from the front door. I run downstairs to greet them. My parents mean the world to me. I give them a big smile. My mother and father hug me, before they straighten up and put on their serious faces.

"Len," my father begins, "I bet you're a bit lonely being home alone from time to time, right?" he finishes.

"Well," I don't want to be a nuisance, but I do feel lonely…

"You can speak the truth." my dad says, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Yes." I listen to my father. If he wants the truth, he will get the truth.

"Well, we have a surprise for you!" he cheers. Mom joins in and throws her hands in the air. I just stand there and smile the widest smile ever. My dad's surprises are always the best! After our little celebration session, my dad clears his throat and smiles at me. "Open the door to the right of yours," he instructs. I nod my head eagerly, and dash for the room. I hear my parents footsteps racing after me to see my delighted expression once I receive my surprise. Once I reach the door, I grab the doorknob and fling it open. My eyes widen. My jaw drops. I was shocked. Never did I expect this. It was a girl! Sitting on the bed! I could tell she was surprised too. She stared at me with wide eyes. I growled and stepped back.

"Mom, Dad, why did you get me a _girl_?" I ask in a fake curious voice.

"Well, we didn't get her just for you…" My mom trailed off. "She needed a home, and we took her in."

"Mom, Dad, I thought I was enough for you!" I said, anger coating my voice. "Why did you need to take in a stupid, short, flat-chested idiot!?" I fumed. I let out a loud huff before dashing into my room and slamming the door shut. Well, fuck her! I wouldn't let her get in the way of my life! I would ruin her's until she decides to get out of mine!

* * *

><p>The next morning, I got up and smiled. I ran down to breakfast, happy to see mom and dad. I ran to the kitchen, and was about to call out "Mom! Dad!" but <em>she <em>was there.

"Len, this is Rin. You ran off before she could be introduced!" My mom scolded. I rolled my eyes. "Go on, sweetie." she said to Rin.

"My name is Rin. I am 14 years old and I hope you and I can get along!" she says with a big smile. I only growl.

"In your dreams. Fuck off, I don't need some lowly-life such as you in my life." I say with venom in every word I speak. I see her flinch, but she doesn't respond. My mother looks at me, ashamed.

"If your father weren't at work, and he were here, he would be disappointed in you, Kagamine Len!" my mother yelled. My mom never yelled at me. _Never_.

"Why did you pick up this girl, out of all the other kids?" I ask.

"Len, she was on the streets, and it was freezing out! Even I was cold, and I was bundled up in my warm jacket and boots! The poor girl was going to _die _Len!" Mom looks at me, obviously angry. She sighed, before saying, "Eat. Your tutor is waiting in the library, so hurry up." I looked up, devastated.

"Does she have to be tutored with me, too?" I groaned to my mom.

"Yes. Yes she does." my mother said, giving me a sharp glare. I sighed, not wanting to eat anymore. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Finally done! Hope you liked! I'll update soon!<p>

Please Review~


	2. Grounded

Here's chapter 2! Please enjoy!

Thank you to Sychronicity girl for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Len's POV:<p>

So, here I am, being tutored in the library, with Rin. As _my _tutor was teaching us, I was jotting down notes diligently. Notice, I said my tutor. Not Rin's. Mine. Rin was listening intently, while writing notes, as well.

"Hey Rin," I say.

"Len, no interruptions please." my tutor scolds.

"Give me a sec, Rin, you wrote this wrong." I said, peering at her notes. "Here, like this." I said kindly. I then grabbed her paper and ripped it up into bits, throwing the paper bits at her face.

"B-but I wrote it down just as she said to…" Rin cowered.

"Everything you do is wrong." I scowl. My tutor, Lenka, whacks me on the head with a rolled up newspaper. Why's she so mad? She always said to tell the truth! I am! Lenka sighs before turning to Rin and I.

"Let's have a snack, shall we? Maybe you're just grumpy because you're hungry." she decides. She gives us both a pack of vocaloid shaped biscuit crackers, with chocolate filling. Apparently they are called Hello Vocaloid! I watch as Rin happily plops one into her mouth. I then lift my hand up and smack the pack right out of her hands, and watch as the little snacks spill all over the floor.

"Oh, Lenka, it looks like Little Miss Clumsy over here spilled all her snack!" I tease, laughing at her.

"Hey, can you just quit it and leave me alone!?" Rin fumes.

"Sheesh, you're awful demanding for a girl that came off the streets." I smirk.

Rin's POV:

"Sheesh, you're awful demanding for a girl that came off the streets." he smirks.

"Len! Your mother will be hearing about this!" Lenka yells. I can't help but feel grateful that Lenka is protecting me. "I guess that's enough learning for today. Go." she says, obviously fed up with Len's behavior. I sure was, too. After Len left, Lenka turned to me. "Won't you be going too?" she asks.

"Yes," I begin, "I just wanted to say thank you." I add. She smiles at me and pats my head.

"You're welcome. Listen, Len's a good kid, he was used to being an only child, who was spoiled by his parents, that gets all the attention he wants." she explains. I only puff out my cheeks in anger.

"Can't he learn to adapt?" I ask.

"It'll be hard for a boy like him." she replies.

"Either way, it's no excuse for him to be a massive jerk!" I say, tears threatening to spill.

"Don't worry," Lenka says, an evil grin on her face. "His mother will hear about this."

"Thank you." I giggle.

"Hai, anything for you, Rin-chan." She giggles back. I give her a great big hug.

* * *

><p>Len's POV:<p>

"Len did that!?" I hear my mother scream from the living room. "Kagamine Len, get your smelly butt over here!" she yells. I roll my eyes and walk over.

"What, old lady?" I ask in a mocking tone.

"Mr. Kagamine! I am only 36!" she says, defensively. "Anyway, that's not the point! Quit bullying your sister!"

"She's not my sister." I say in a monotone voice.

"Len! If she was your real sister, how would you feel?!" she scolds.

"But she's not." I reply, curtly.

"There's just no reasoning with you, is there?" my mother sighs. "I don't know what to do with you, son. All I can say for now, is that you're grounded. Your father will be hearing about this, young man." my mom says, before dismissing me. That bitch! Oh, not my mom. I meant Rin! She's the one who got me grounded! I smirk. She will pay.

* * *

><p>And that's it for this chapter!<p>

Please Review~


	3. Evil Plans

Chapter three is finally up! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Rin's POV:<p>

"Ah, what a beautiful bright new morning!~" I chirp. "It's gonna be so much fun today! Lenka is the best tutor in the whole wide world and I even made her a gift!" I cheer. I throw off the covers, and slip into a light pink summer dress, with brown ruffles around the edges. It was so cute! I look at my hair. It was so plain. I sigh. I don't have any hair accessories to wear, so, yeah. I run to the library, to see Lenka, of course. Right when I was about to open the door, someone stops me.

"Oh, Rin, there you are!" my mother, Lily, announces.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Oh, and I don't want breakfast today, if that's it." I say quickly, trying to get to Lenka.

"I need you in the living room, pronto." she tells me.

"Sure, but, uh, first I have to- woah!" I was cut off by mother pulling me by the arm into the living room. Oh, in case you were wondering, I have no trouble calling Lily my mother. Actually, I am quite honored. She is very kind. Anyway, she tosses me onto the couch in the living room, which, may I say, hurt like hell. The couch was soft, but my head hit the back of it, which was not so very soft. I was greeted by another figure squishing me into the corner of the couch. I peer up, and frown. Well, surprise, surprise. If it isn't my _brother_. More like my bully.

"Len, I've decided a punishment for you." Mom begins. I tilt my head in confusion.

"What does Len's punishment have to do with me?" I ask. I see Len glare at me.

"Well, what the hell do you think?" Len asks. I give him a blank stare, and I can see him grow irritated. "You're the one who got me in trouble!" he yells.

"Actually," Mom fixes, "Rin has nothing to do with your punishment. I think Rin will be quite pleased, actually." Mom says, slyly. "Hon, you tell them." Mom says to my dad, Leon.

"Instead of being privately tutored, you two will be going to a normal high school from now on." he announces. I hear Len mutter a few cuss words, before speaking up.

"Will it at least be a private school?" he moans.

"No, it will be public." Dad confirms. "Anymore questions?" he asks.

"Yes." Len answers. Dad beckons Len to go on. "Why do I have to go to a dumb public school?" he sighs.

"Because it will tech you to get along with other kids, and not bully your sister." Dad explains. I hear Len groan loudly.

"I told you, she's not. My. SISTER!" Len screams on the top of his lungs, making a mad dash for his room. Mom and dad just look at me.

Len's POV:

Now that I'm in my room, I shall brainstorm ways to ruin Rin's life. Set her hair on fire? Nah, Mom and Dad won't let me use the matches. Throw Rin out the window? No, she probably weighs more that a hippopotamus. That's when an idea hit me. Maybe this whole "school" thing will work toward my advantage! I begin to jot down my plan. Oh, yes. This is going to be good. Very good.

Rin's POV:

After Mom and Dad left the room, I remembered that I still had to give my gift to Lenka. Well, I guess it can be my goodbye present, or something. I slowly walk to the library, and open the door. There, sat the girl with a blonde ponytail.

"Hello? Oh, Rin!" she exclaims. "How are you?" she asks. I just sigh.

"Len and I will be going to a public school now." I say. "And Len won't accept me as his sister." I add on. "And, here's a gift." I say, handing the nicely wrapped gift to her.

"Aww, how sweet! Thank you!" she smiles. "And, I got you a little something." she says. "Close your eyes." she instructs. I do as she says. I feel her do something to my head and hair, before he tells me I can open my eyes. She hands me a mirror, and I look into it. I gasp.

"Lenka it is so pretty! Thank you!" I squeal with delight. She tied a big white bow onto my head, and added four white bobby-pins.

"And, Rin," she says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You know how Len won't acknowledge you as his sister?" she asks. I nod my head in confirmation. "He won't be doing that for long. I have a plan." she smirks. I grin.

"I could stand to hear more about this little plan." I giggle. And with that, we both begin discussing our evil revenge plan.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

Please Review~


	4. Rin's Plan

Chapter four is up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid... TTwTT

* * *

><p>Rin's POV:<p>

"I guess that seems simple enough," I respond with a nod, after Lenka finished explaining her plan. "So, you'll do the special effects, and I'll do the sounds." I confirm. She nods her head. I smirk, and we dash off to put our plan in action.

Len's POV:

"I guess this seems simple enough," I say, lifting up my notebook proudly. "All I'll have to do is get the others to turn from her, then BAM!" I chuckle. I hear small clattering sounds, but decide to ignore them. I was about to go downstairs for a snack, until I heard a voice.

"Len-kun…" it whispers. "Len-kun~" it repeats. Pfft, I wasn't scared.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Going down for a snack, are you?" it asks. Woah, what? How'd it know?

"Um, yeah," I scoff. "Your point is?" I ask. Just then, the lights start flickering on and off. Okay, this was getting kinda freaky.

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you~" the voice warns.

"I wouldn't be trying to mess with me right now if I were you~" I shoot back. Then, the voice doesn't respond. The lights stop flickering.

"Fine~ Go downstairs~" it giggles. "Your surprise awaits." it says, as if granting me access to leave my room. When I walk down the hallway, I hear footsteps following me. Ha, they think they can get me, huh? I was about to turn around to reveal the person's identity, but it was too late. They run into me, and shove me down the staircase. As I fall, I catch a glimpse of two blonde-haired girls at the top of the staircase. I growl. Rin and Lenka, no doubt about that. When I hit the bottom, it was carpet, so luckily I only got away with a few scrapes. After I'm done inspecting myself, I glare at the two lunatics. Especially the one with a bow.

"Wow, now you look less humane that you did before." I say, fake surprise in my voice. Rin just rolls her eyes.

"I like it. It reminds me of a bunny." she replies. I smirk.

"Yeah, those small, weak, vulnerable, naïve balls of fluff." I practically spat out. Rin wore a hurt expression, but didn't say anything. Then, she looked down.

"Yeah, I guess. That description kinda does sound like me." she admits, a sad smile on her face.

"Of course it does, Captain Obvious." I say in a sarcastic tone.

Rin's POV:

It's kinda messed up, actually. Everything Len insults me for, is actually true about me. I am weak, vulnerable, and naïve. I mean, why did I have to be taken in by another family if I wasn't? I sigh, as I remember how I used to spend my life. My parents abandoned me when I was young, approximately 7, they purposely left me on the streets, I knew it.

_-Flashback:-_

_"Rin, we'll be right back, okay? Daddy and I just need to go grab a few things from the store." My mother said._

_"Why can't I come, too?" I ask, sadly._

_"The store is crowded right now. We wouldn't want our precious angel getting lost in there." My mom said with a kind smile. I saw them walk into the store, then come out. I was waiting for them to walk over to me, to tell me I was a good girl, to bring me home, but they didn't. They walked in the opposite direction, laughing, and talking._

_"Mom! Dad!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. I chased after them. They just ignored me, and hopped onto the bus. Hand in hand. Like life was so good now that their daughter was gone._

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! Short, yes. Fast updates, also yes.<p>

Please Review~


	5. Free at Last

Chapter 5 is up! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid... :(

* * *

><p>Len's POV:<p>

After Rin had left to her room, I look at my injuries. They weren't horrible, but they weren't minor, either.

"Sweetie, are you okay?!" my mother asks, frantically.

"Does it look like I'm okay!?" I hiss. She looks at me in surprise, before beginning to tend to my wounds.

"Oh my, darling, what happened to you?" she asks, obviously concerned. I smirk. Perfect time to get payback.

"Oh, nothing short of Rin shoving me down the staircase." I answer, with a shrug. I see her get up and stare at me in disbelief.

"Rin? She's so polite, and kind, though!" mother gasps. I just respond with a shrug, once again.

"Well, maybe she's two-faced." I explain. I can see my mom just roll her eyes and look at me.

"Never-mind about her identity, how did it happen?" she asks, dismissively shrugging it off. I quickly think up a lie.

"Well, I was going downstairs to grab a snack, and Rin walked up to me…" I explain, slowly, as if it hurt to talk about it. "Then, she turned to me, and told me that I'm not a part of the family anymore, and that she'll replace me…" I say, with a gulp of fake nervousness. "After that, I told her that we could both be sibling that cared for each other, and that's when she shoved me down the stairs, and ran from the scene." I conclude, with a fake tear rolling down my cheek.

Lily's (Len's Mom)POV:

A tear rolls down Len's cheek as he finished his explanation. Something still seems wrong here… Earlier Len was hissing at me, now he's being a big softie. Plus, a couple days ago, he was bullying Rin. Now he's claiming he was trying to make _peace _in-between them? I shake my head.

"Len, I want the truth, and I want it **now**." I say, strictly. His eyes widen, and I hear him mutter a few cuss words, before retreating to his room.

Rin's POV:

I just wish that we could get along… When my parents abandoned me, all I longed for was a sibling that could keep me company. A sibling that could take care of me. For the first time in my life, when I receive one, they turn out to be a big bully. If I could go back in time, I would've never gone with Lily. Instead, I would've turned myself into the orphanage. I bet you're wondering why I didn't at first, right? Well, it's because I was always afraid of ending up with an abusive or unwelcoming family. But, now, being stuck here wasn't any better. My eyes roam the room, and eventually they land on the window. That's when I get an idea. Why turn back time, when I could just make the future I've always wanted without it! I smile and skip over to the window. I peer out, and disappointment washes over me. This mansion was pretty tall, and I couldn't escape without breaking a few bones. I was about to back out of my plan, until a big tree caught my eye. A big branch hanging off it was within' jumping distance of my window. Happiness washes over the sadness, as I reach out for the tree branch. For the first time, I was happy about leaving a wealthy family. All my life, living in a castle-like mansion and being like a princess was my dream. But now I was about to give it all up. And I was happy. I laughed a hearty laugh as I held onto the tree branch and slipped down towards the root of the tree. Ah, how long has it been since I've laughed, or smiled? I looked up at the mansion. Sure the mansion was nice, but now, I felt like I was breathing in freedom. And it felt wonderful.

Len's POV:

How could I get rid of Rin..? I know, I know that I came up with a plan already, but apparently that didn't work out so nicely. Mom said she knows about my behavior towards Rin, and will have me watched over to make sure I don't try to pull anything. Ah, starting tomorrow, I will go to school. I sigh at the thought. I'm sure I'll hate it. Well, I'm very tired, so I should try to sleep, now.

* * *

><p>Oh my god, I know exactly what to do next! What the heck? I'm excited over my <em>own<em> story!? That's a first. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter I will start writing right after I upload this chapter.

Please Review~


	6. Discovered

Here's chapter six! Yay! I'm proud of my updating pace.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Yes? Fine. I... dontownvocaloid

* * *

><p>Len's POV:<p>

The next morning, I was groggy. I slowly stretched, and got up to go to the bathroom. After I finished brushing my teeth, I proceeded downstairs.

"Rin! Len! Breakfast is ready!" mom calls. I growl as I hear Rin's name. I walk to the dining table and begin to eat. I look around the room. No sign of Rin. Usually she's already zoomed down here before I could even get out of the bathroom! Oh well. No time to worry about that worthless girl. I guess everyone forgot about her. "Len, where is Rin?" mom asks. Damn it, she remembered.

"I don't know. Why don't you try looking for her?" I suggest. No fucking way I was going to search around the house for her. Mom nods her head, thinking that it was a good plan. Pretty soon, she was pacing up and down the halls, through the rooms, calling out Rin's name. After a good ten minutes, Mom comes back into the dining room.

"Honey, I can't seem to find her." mom replies, sadly. I look at her. I wasn't exactly happy, or sad. Why wasn't I happy? I wanted her out of my life, and now I got it. I sigh, as I finish scooping my breakfast down my throat. After I finish, I put on my uniform, slip on my shoes, and walk to school. Mom gave me directions, and very simple ones, at that.

Rin's POV:

As I walk down the streets I used to live on, I feel very happy. Like a humungous weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I felt as if I could fly. While I walk down these very familiar streets, some very familiar people call out to me.

"Rin-chan! Why are you here? I thought you got a home!" A small girl asked me. Her name was Kaai Yuki. She had short black hair, and always wore it in two childish pigtails. She was around seven years old, last time I checked, which was not very long ago.

"Yuki!" I cheer, picking the girl up, and spinning her around. After I register her question in my head, I frown, and place her on the ground. "I hate it there. My 'brother' is a big meanie, and I feel like I need to be careful around everyone. Here, I feel freedom. I trust everyone here with my life, and I can treat you guys normally. Like real family! There's no need for formality here." I explain, happily.

"Well, that's good…" she says, worriedly. "But, Rin, what about food? As much as I love you here, the only reason I was glad you were gone was because you were well fed there!" she exclaims. She was right. I hadn't thought about my stomach very much. I sigh.

"I don't know, but I've lived like this for fourteen years, Yuki. If I survived for that long, you've gotta give me some credit." I grin, ruffling her hair. She gives me a sweet smile, and nods her head in agreement.

"I hadn't thought about it like that, Rin-chan. But I better hurry, or I'll be late for school!" she says. "Bye-bye! See you after school!" she waves, running off in the direction of her school. After she was out of sight, I groan. That was just an excuse, to make her not worry. Truthfully, all those years I lived on the streets, I was practically starving. I just managed to get enough to live. That's it. I smiled as I remembered Lily's wonderful cooking, and how the flavors always overwhelmed my mouth. I sigh, as I remember that I won't be having that type of food anymore.

Len's POV:

As I walk to school, I come down a very lively street. There were lots of houses, and markets, and little kids… And it was only one street! Well, why don't I walk down this way? Seems interesting. I immediately stop in my tracks, as I spot a girl with short blonde hair, and a white bow to top it off. It was Rin, no doubt. She was talking with a little girl, around the age of seven, who had short black pigtails, and a sweet smile. Wait, why was I stopping? Was it to not interrupt Rin? I snort at the thought. Definitely not. I guess I stopped because I was interested. I wanted to see what was going to happen next between those two. I see the girl walk off in a different direction, as she waves good-bye to Rin. Okay, that wasn't very interesting. I sigh as I walk down the street, and grab Rin my the arm.

"Why hello t-" she was about to greet, until her eyes met my icy, cold ones.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a demanding tone. I glare at her menacingly, like I was going to rip her into bits if she didn't reply with an appropriate answer. I see sweat roll down her face, as she tries to think up an alibi.

"W-well, you see…" she stutters. "I-I just r-really wanted to… Check on Y-Yuki! Yeah, check on Yuki!" she grins. I face-palm. Let me tell you one thing. This girl cannot lie. I stare at her with emotionless eyes.

"That's not the real reason." I glare her down. She raises her hands in defeat.

"Fine. I'll tell you." she practically spat. "Because you're a fucking asshole, who bullies me! That's why I left!" she cries, tears streaming down her face. I roll my eyes, as I drop her wrist, causing her to stumble. Why was I so mad at her? Wasn't I the one who chose to be mean to her, because I wanted her to leave?

"Well, then I bet right now you're elated, right, Rin?" I yell, venom coating my words. "Why don't you stay here, on the streets, like the hobo you are?" I snap, leaving behind a wide-eyed Rin. To be honest, I was going to bring her home, even if it was just to get a congratulation of some sort from Mom. But, hell no, Rin has to be a bitch about everything, huh? Let's see where that will get her. Nobody messes with me. I'll find out someway to ruin her life, even if she doesn't live in my house anymore.

* * *

><p>Well, damn. Len really wants revenge. Even when Rin isn't involved with him anymore, he still wants to ruin her life. I am glad I'm not Rin, 'cause oh shit.<p>

Please Review~


End file.
